Pieces of the heart
by nnf247
Summary: Axel Roxas Namine Riku Ansem Sora Kairi Their school has a snow field trip and everyone was there. But lately Sora who Kairi’s bf. realizes he have fallen for his longtime friend Riku Namine’s lover Roxas love Namine Riku lover but his partner Axel
1. When night falls

When night falls…

When night falls…  
Namine-Riku+Sora  
Riku got a text from Sora to meet him by the hot spa lodging at the night of nine. What is this all mean? Why Sora acting so strange? He decides to meet early (5 minuets till) to see what he wants. When Riku got there, He was there waiting.  
"Sora," Riku called out. Sora turns around  
"Riku," he replied.  
"What is meeting about?" he asked him.  
"Riku…" but he doesn't know where to begin. "I've kept this secret from you for a while and I want to let it out tonight.  
"You know I have feeling for you, right?"  
"Right"  
"Well, that feeling grows and grows to the point…" but he stops.  
"Sora what are you trying to say?"  
"I want to be more, than just friend. I have fallen for you, Riku"  
"whoa, whoa Sora" Riku back up "Sora, you know I'm going out with Namine and you with Kairi. If they find out that we did a Yaoi, they will be furious,"  
"Than SAY IT!" Sora shouted at him. "Say it that you don't have feeling for me and end my misery." Sora started to cry  
Riku got close up, Sora looked up. "I didn't say I don't have feeling for you." He said in his sexy voice.  
"You wonder why I don't like Kairi that much." Then he kisses him. When he was done, he let him go. "That's why…"  
"Riku…" Sora whisper before emerges in another passionate kiss. But Not far from their meeting was Namine who was stung by the sight of them kissing.  
"Riku…" she whispers in the dark. The tears fall as she know the truth; Riku fallen for Sora.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screams in her head. She decides to leave them along by backing out of sight.  
Riku was lost for thought and words. He has feeling for Sora but not like this, no more than friends. The lusts for Sora have grown but he covers by fact and fear. Fact that he love Kairi and Fear that it goes beyond their friendship. Sora led him Out of the cold and into his sweet. Riku took a step back before entering a familiar territory.  
"Sora I can't…" but Sora put his figure to his lips.  
"Riku, I'll trust you. I know you won't hurt me." He told him.  
"Never again…" he said and enters his room. Behind close door, moaning is being heard.  
I'm not going To do Yaoi but you got the point what happen after…

Namine walk to Larxene's door and knock.  
"Who the hell is it?" Larxene shouted.  
"It me; Namine," she replied in her calm but crying voice. Larxene open the door and saw Namine have been cry.  
"Whoa, what's wrong with you, girl."  
"I saw Sora…aaand…and Riku…kkkkkkissssing." Namine cried.  
"Oh god; Namine" Larxene said in sincere and give her a hug. "You know he can always be 'BI'."  
"I DON'T WANT HIM BI. I WANT RIKU" She cried out loud.  
"Oh god," Larxene sighs. "You can sleep with me night; But No sex."  
"No Yuri." Namine said.  
"No Yuri. I like a guy on guy action anyway." Comment Larxene but make Namine cry again.  
"OH GOD, just get inside and go to sleep." Larxene Cried out and pulls Namine in.  
NO YURI even though I like that kind of stuff anyway…


	2. Lie and a thing called BI

When night falls…

Lie and a thing called 'BI'  
Larxene-Axel+Roxas+Namine-Riku+Sora-Kairi  
Riku quietly sneak out of Sora's room but looked back of what he has done. He can't believe he make love with his best friend.  
"Why?" Riku ask himself. "Why you make me feel this way?" And close the door behind him.  
In the hallway he saw Roxas coming back of his midnight action.  
"Riku?" shouted Roxas in a shock. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just leaving," Riku replied and went pass him. Roxas turn around.  
"You were with Sora, were you?" Roxas said in suspicious.  
"That's none of your business." He said and kept waking.  
"It is my damn business when it involved Namine." He yelled to make Riku stop. "Oh you forgot about her. She hearts you, you know."  
"You better not tell her!" he yelled in anger  
"Oh I'll bet she already knows. She's not stupid."  
"I didn't say that…"  
"Yea, but how long have you been acting?"  
"Huh?"  
"How long have you been living a lie?"  
"Oh looks who lying now. You're the one who broke Namine's heart."  
"Yea but I won't be the last." He told him and walked away. Riku wonders about that.  
"Did she know? I hope not" He decided to pay Namine a visit.  
Roxas enter back to his room when Sora awoke.  
"Oh…" Moan Sora in his bed.  
"It seems you have fun last night?" Joked Roxas with a smile  
"Yea, where were you?"  
"I was with Axel." He told him.

"Oh, how's he? I know he don't like the snow. It's out of his element."  
"He's cool but he's rather be warm. I don't like it but I can help it. I like Axel but I'm still in love with Namine."  
"The puzzles in our heart."  
"Yea, it seems everyone going through it now these days."  
"Huh?" Sora sits up by his comment. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I've meant what I said. It seems everyone going through it now these days. Another word; I know who you were with last night."  
"Oh…" and lied back down.  
"Sora, you know he's going out with Namine, right?"  
"Yea but I can't help it." He told him. "My love for Riku is strong. It's Strong enough to break through the darkness. I care about Kairi but not the way I feel for him.  
Have I living a lie or just being BI?"  
"Good question…"  
Riku got to his room and call Namine on her cell phone. In Larxene's room, Namine's phone ring, but Namine not sure if she should pick it up.  
"That's him" she told Larxene.  
"Well…pick it up" she told her  
"I can't" she whines. "I don't want to talk to him now."  
"Than let me," And she handed her the phone "I always want to do this." She said with glee. "Hello?"  
"Yes, can I speak to Namine please?"  
"Sorry but she's sick." And giggle at Namine in the background. She just smiles.  
"What is she sick with?"  
"She's sick of a yaoi heartbreaker."  
Riku went silent. He fears that Namine knew about his love affair. "Can I speak with her?"  
"No but she do what me to asked you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Where were you last night?"  
Again silent, Larxene went on. "Because you weren't in your room last night. I'm just wondering and so do she, where were you?"  
"I was at my friend's dome room." he said without thought.  
"Which one? You got plenty of friends on this trip. You hang out with a group or just one"  
"You want me to say it, Larxene?" he furiously asked.  
"Yes, we do," she replied in her evil tone.  
"I was with Sora last night. Now, Happy?" he yelled at her. Larxene handed the phone to Namine.  
"Sorry girl." She whispers to her. Namine snatch it.  
"RIKU! YOU PROMISE ME YOU WON'T BREAK MY HEART! YOU PROMISE!!" Namine cried.  
"Namine, it not what you think" Riku explains.  
"BULLSHIT!" She shouted and hangs up. Riku was stung by her comment but understand why as she cried on Larxene's shoulder.


	3. Sora dark side

When night falls…

Sora's dark side  
At lunchtime in the kitchen Riku was in line getting some food when Sora cuts.  
"Hey Riku." He greets but Riku annoyed. Sora knew something is going on. "What's wrong this time?" he sigh  
"She knew," he whisper to him  
"Good" he whisper back  
"How is that good?" he asked him.  
"That mean we don't have to hide the truth." He said in a cheerful voice  
"But I care for Namine. I promise not to break her heart."  
"You weren't thinking about that last light." He said in his evil tone.  
"But I'm not gay!"  
"There always a thing called 'BI'" he smirk  
"When have you become so evil?"  
"I have gone to the dark side once." He informs him.  
They reach to the end of the line and paid their food. They were looking for a seat when Riku spotted Namine. Namine spotted him and turn away. Disappointed he sighs as Kairi appear by their side.  
"What up with her?" She asked them.  
"I don't know" Sora replied and walks with her to their seat. Riku follow behind them but he already full; with guilt.


	4. Keep me company

When night falls…

Keep me company….  
Namine-RikuAnsem+Sora-Kairi  
Namine decided to tell Kairi about her boyfriend love affair. So she went to her dome room. She knocks on her door.  
"Come in."  
Namine found Kairi laying on her reading a good book. "Hey girl, what going on?" she greeted. Namine walk in and close the door behind her.  
"Nothing," she replied.  
"There something going on. Here. Have a seat."  
She sits besides her.  
"How can I say this," Namine started. "Have you noticed that Sora is acting strange lately?"  
"To tell you the truth; yea. He has been acting kind of strange lately."  
"Well…Riku told me He was out with Sora last night. Was Sora in his room that night?  
"Yea he told me he was studying all night. Why are you asking me this question" she asked in concern  
"Well"  
"And stop saying 'well' and just tell me."  
"I think Sora and Riku had sex last night"  
"Wha?" she shouts in a shock "Sora?? Riku?? How the hell you know."  
"I saw them kissing by the spa lodge." She said sadly.  
"Wait a minuet waits a minuet. What?" she said in disbelief.  
"It true. I saw them. Riku kiss Sora and he likes it." And she starts to cry again.  
"No I have to see it with my own eyes."  
"Than find Sora!" she shouted. "And find out."  
"And if it true, Ill kiss you."  
Namine bushed. "Uh, Okay."  
Kairi got up and looked for Sora, who was looking for Riku, who is fighting an old friend.  
Back in Riku's room, Ansem laugh of joy, the joy that Namine's aura is no longer around. Riku is defenseless, no shield to help him. Ansem laugh for his fun just begun  
"Just shut up" Riku shout out loud.  
"So how does it feel to fuck your best friend?" He teased.  
"None of your damn business!" Riku replied.  
"I've witness the whole thing; from beginning, to end." But Riku try to ignore it. Then he could feel his dark aura touching him. Cold fingers slide down his arm. He can't ignore that.  
"You took control, dominate him. I taught you that." He hissed.  
"Ansem…" but came out in moans.  
"You know how to take control. Sora was your bitch for a change."  
"Don't talk about him like that." He shouted in anger.  
"But is it the truth? You make him looked like wimp." He laughs  
"Not your concern."  
"No matter, you're my bitch now." And surround him with darkness, until a knock on the door. Riku jump out of bed and rushed out of the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Sora." The door replied. Riku open the door and pull the brown brunette boy inside.  
"Riku what going here?"  
"I need your aura. Ansem is killing me." Riku reply and close the door…but not all the way.  
"Riku…" but was stop by his kissed. Kairi who was passing by saw them is kissing. Her jaws drop. The way Sora's eyes closes and his arm embrace Riku so lovely. She saw enough and went back to her room.  
Ansem wasn't happy for Sora's aura shine brighter than Namine. He and his darkness hide away. When Riku finally let go, Sora was stung.  
"Riku, what was that for?" Sora asked him.  
Riku just stare and said. "I need you, Sora. Now that a lost Namine…" and submerge into another kiss. Sora allow it and they close the behind them. They fall into bed where….  
I'M NOT DOING YAOI but you got my point…


	5. Forgive but not forgiven

When night falls…

Forgive but not forgiven… EVER!  
RikuAnsem+Sora-Kairi+Namine  
Kairi went back to her room more anger than sadness. She didn't want to believe it but prove come with a naked eye. She can't stand Riku, she hate Riku.  
"I know they were close, but not that close." She said stomping the hallway.  
She never trust him, and she knew he feel the same way about her. Even though she has forgiving him for all the sinful things he did, she will never completely forget or trust him.  
When she got to her room; Namine was on her bed sleep.  
"It bad that Namine have to suffer the truth." She said quietly. She quietly got into bed and put her arms around her where she say Riku's name.  
"She's still in love with him; even with all that he put her through." Kairi ponder. She decided to nibble on her neck. Namine moans but didn't say Riku.  
"Namine," she whispers in her ear. "You… you were right. I saw them too. Emerge in a kiss. Stay with me tonight, please. I need some company." And kiss her neck. Then Namine turn over, she kisses her on her lips. They emerge in a kiss.  
"I do need some company," she whispers to her.  
I would if I could… YURI


	6. New beggining

When night falls…

Cheers to new beginning.  
Roxas+Namine  
Namine came to the lodge in her white fur coat and fuzzy boots. Roxas wave front the couch close to the fireplace. She took off her coat to reveal her and a light blue dress underneath.  
"Damn she's sexy." He mumbles to himself as she walks towards him.  
"Hey, Namine."  
"Hey Roxas. Axel doesn't need you tonight?" she joked  
"No. HEY! Stop that!"  
She giggles, he smiles.  
"I'm sorry if I being mean to you. I was going through puberty"  
"Yea, you and me both." He joked. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"Let not talk about that." She said and grabs the hot coco from the coffee table. "Let make a toast." And held up her cup. Roxas grab his.  
"Let promise we will never hurt each other again, and always be friends."  
"A new start." Roxas said with a smile and toast the cup. They take a slip and snuggle together on the couch. Roxas looked at her as she nested her head on his chest. His heart is beating hard.  
"I need your company tonight." She whispers to him.  
"I'm here…always." He replies back. He smiles with the thought  
"She is all mine tonight."  
Something should never change.  
Namine-Riku-Sora  
Sora woke up with Riku and realizes he may have made a big mistake. He should never make his move on Riku knowing what he may lose in the end. Now Roxas may gain back what he recently lost. Sora himself may also lost Kairi, if she's knows. He should never change things for his benefit. Something should never change.  
"Namine I'm sorry…" Riku whisper in the dark  
"I'm sorry too…Riku." Sora replied. "I'm sorry I mess thing up for you."  
"Sora…" he shift and sit up "What up?"  
"You should be with Namine." He said in his serious voice.  
"You know that won't happen." Riku inform him. "She won't even speaks to me, left alone look at me."  
"She will forgive you. Besides, you're her first. And you can never forget your first."  
"But what if she did…" He asked him.  
"But what if she didn't" Sora looked straight in his eyes. "Believe. Love is much stronger than you think."  
"You really think so?"  
"No, I know so. And besides I like it just friends."  
Riku smiles at him. "Something should never change." He told him. Sora just smiles back.  
"Let promise we will never change our friendship." Announce Sora and holds up a pinky swear. Riku hold up his. And they connect and bite their thumbs.  
"PROMISE!" They shouted.  
"Now go and get Namine back." Said Sora. Riku nodded and got out of bed, to get Namine back…


	7. Last piece

When night falls…

But I'm still in love with…  
Roxas+Namine+Riku  
Namine lead Roxas back to her bedroom. She is feeling naughty. But it only fair. Riku cheated on her, it only fair she cheats on him. Pulling Roxas by the hand she'll make him feel what he been missing. But how far will she go. She wonders. Until her love of Riku creep back in to her heart again. She better do it fast before her anger wears off.  
His body is excited, full of intense and readiness. He ready to touch a place that only one man touch and lost. Travel the hills that are her breast, the trail that are her curves and the river that are her juice. He can't wait. He won't wait. He pulls her close and kisses her passionately.  
Shock but allowed she know He want her, He want her now. She backs against the wall as they continued. They reach to the door and she pulls him in. She falls back in bed as her hair flows naturally. She giggles as He stood there looking at her body, her body. He wants her body. He lowers himself to her. He kissed her as he slides her dress off showing her cute undines set. He slides down to her neck as He rushes to undo her bra. and start kissing on her breast. His excitement grows each minuet as his hand travel to her panties.  
But Namine's mind started to drift away. Thinking of her first night as a woman and last night as a virgin. Roxas is such a rush to get between her legs, he not even gentle with her; not like Riku.  
"Riku" her voice slips out of his name.  
Roxas stopped. "You still thinking about him?" He asked her  
"I can't help it. He was my first...and maybe... my last." she said and got out of bed.  
"Why? Why can't you let him go?" He asked as she started to get dress.  
"It not you...or maybe it is. You such a rush to get between my legs, you didn't think twice about my pleasure."  
"I can't help it. I'm hard as hell."  
"Well maybe you could play as Master in your game with Axel."  
"Hey I thought we weren't going to hurt each other."  
"Than I'm sorry I hurt you again. But I'm still in love...with Riku" She said and walked out.

Good to be evil...  
Larxene-Riku  
Riku thinks Namine is with Larxene in her room so he knocks on the door.  
"Who is it?" Asked Larxene  
"Riku. Is Namine there?"  
Larxene open the door. "No, she not here. Why wouldn't she be?"  
"Because I'm looking for her," He said as he walks inside. "Do you know where she could be?"  
"Just because I stay in the same place as her, doesn't mean I'll get into her business." she replied with attitude.  
"But..." she said in a devious voice  
"But"  
"The last time I heard, she was going to spend quality time with Roxas."  
"With What?" He shouted. "No! Not him."  
She just nodded with a evil smirk. "Yes, I love seeing him suffer." she plot with glee.  
"When? Tell me when?" Riku asked her grabbing her shirt.  
"Tonight" she said simple.  
"Not tonight. Not Tonight?" He cried. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Go to the bathroom, NOW" She told him. He stood there puzzle.  
"Why" but she shove him in and close the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked in her pleasant voice.  
"It Namine,"  
"It unlocked." she said and gave a evil giggle

You cast Love spell over me...  
Namine+Riku  
Namine bust through the room and said; "I can't do it."  
"Can't do what, my darling?"  
"I can't have sex with another guy" she told her.  
"Why the hell not?? He has sex with another...a guy."  
"I know but the way he was gentle with me. I can't get it anywhere else. Like he knows how to please me more than I know how."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"It does make sense. He was my first and my last. He put his spell on me or has my heart in his hand or something."  
"He just good in bed. That all it matter."  
"You can say that again. But I can't stay mad at him. He put a spell on me."  
"Would you say it in his face?"  
"Don't tell me he's here." she whines. And Riku came out the bathroom.  
"No...Riku..."  
"Larxene, leave us." Riku Commanded.  
"I know it's my room, but with pleasure..." She smile, walks out and close the door behind her. There was silent between them but their heart beat aloud thump.  
"I'm still mad at you" Namine break the silent.  
"I know. But I also know you still love me." he told her  
"YOU HAVE MY HEART YOU KNOW." she cried trying to hold back the tears. Riku came over her and try to wipe away his tears but was wiped his hand away by her arm.  
"Riku why?" She cried. "Why you broke my heart?" Riku came over and grab her shoulder  
"Namine looked at my eye. You know my eyes can't tell a lie." He said straight in the face. "Looked in my eyes." He told her. Namine looked at his eyes and she started feel weak in the knees.  
"Riku...It your eye I fall in love with. I can't be mad with you for long."  
He feel her legs giving way so he pick her up and put her to bed. Her hair fall over the pillow as she lay. Now he remember why he fallen for her. When no one was around, she was there in the night. She fights the demon within him not knowing if she may not make it to tell her tale. But she was there anyway.  
"Namine..." He said her name.  
"You put a spell on me, Riku." She told him. "You have a hold on me. Please don't break my heart again."  
"I'm promise, Never again." He whisper to her and follow it with a kiss. Her body is ready. He could feel it. How it shakes and trimmer in her skin. He ready too, to remind her why she can't let go. He kisses her neck making her submerge in the desire that made her gabs for air.  
"He knows me. He knows my body too well." Namine weaken.  
He went deeper and deeper until there was no way out for Namine. He got her where he wants her.

This is so Hentai.  
Sora looked at the window and saw them ready to make love. He's smile. "That the way it should be." He told himself.  
Not again...  
Roxas+Namine+Riku-Roxas  
Roxas was looking for Larxene when he saw her in the hallway.  
"Where Namine?" he asked her.  
"Oh she in my room." She said not tell Riku is in there. Roxas walking in...  
"Nami...OH NO! NOT AGAIN!!"


End file.
